Avengers meet Buffy
by Stella00
Summary: Avengers need to deal with vampires, but they dont know how. So they search for the slayer.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own BTVS or Avengers. Sorry for bad grammar. The time line is twisted. I'll try to make it funny.**_

It was a late night. Fury was walking home from a grocery shop (even he needs to go shopping). He was walking in a dark street, some of the streetlamps were glowing, but some didn't. He was hardly seen in the dark (mostly because of his dark clothes, dark skin and eye patch).

*I have the feeling that I'm being followed. Better run him in a trap so I can see who that bastard is.*

Fury went into a dark alley with a dead end. He put his grocery bags on the ground, pulled out his gun and waited.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Fury said felling that person's presence. He turned around and saw a woman with a creepy smile.

She just kept on smiling like a creep. Then all off a sudden the woman's face turned like a monsters face. Fury instantly started to shoot that monster, but it was no use. The monster started to slowly walk into Fury's direction. Fury knew he didn't have a chance against an immortal monster so he used a smoke bomb and retreated.

Fury was home breathing heavily. After he got his breading to normal he locked his door and windows. He wanted to be sure that the monster wouldn't get in his apartment and attack him once more. Then he started to prepare his late dinner, because no immortal monster would stop him from making his dinner and eating it while cleaning his guns.

 **Next day!**

Fury had brought all the Avengers to discuss his attacker. Before that he made a photo robot of the attacker to show The Avengers how these monsters look.

"Does someone of you know what she is?" Fury asked after telling them what happened in the alley.

"Not she but they? I just dug up some similar attack cases. They say that the victims are found with two holes in their neck and they have no blood left. It's like the attacker drained their blood." Tony said while reading the cases.

"Sounds like vampires." Barton said joking.

"Don't be like a child who is frightened by Halloween stories." Natasha said annoyed.

"No he's right. Those are vampires. In my home those are legends, but by your image I can tell that it's true." Said Thor thinking how the legend goes.

"So how do we kill them?" Steve asked curious.

"The legend doesn't say that. But it talks about a chosen one. In every generation there is a chosen one… She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Thor said it acting his teacher's voice while he was saying that.

"So how do we find the slayer? If she exists." Steve was trying to imagine how she would look.

"Tony look in the cases and find a name that is mentioned most often." Bruce commanded Tony. Everyone was looking at Tony waiting for him to say something.

"Your staring won't help me work….. The most mentioned name is Buffy Summers. It says she burned down a gym in her school. Then vent to live in Sunnydale." Tony was kind of interested in the part where she burned the gym down.

"I'll send some agents to bring her to us." Said Fury storming off.

"So how do you think the slayer will look? Muscles and scars?" Barton asked.

"You can't be serious by that." Natasha stud up and went to do her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Sunnydale**

Buffy was sitting on a bench with her friends (Willow, Xander, and Oz). Giles was in his library. They were in front of their school eating their lunch. After the rat poison incident they started to take their own food with them. They were talking about Buffy's patrol this evening. They saw some men getting out of their cars and going into school. After some time Principal Snyder went out of school and was looking for someone.

Then he looked right at Buffy and came closer: "There are some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D who wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Ask them." Principal Snyder said and walked off.

"I hope you're not in trouble." Xander said worried.

"We're going to tell Giles what's going on. Good luck!" Said Willow getting up.

Buffy was walking to Snyder's office. She was thinking what agents of S.H.I.E.L.D would want with her. She didn't destroy anything big.

She was at principal's door. She was ready to open it, but heard them saying something about Avengers needing help from ordinary girl. So that means that they don't know about her being a vampire slayer. That's a good thing.

She opened the door and vent inside. There were 3 agents waiting for her.

"Miss Summers, please sit down!" One of them said.

Buffy sat down and asked:" So, how can I help?"

"You'll have to come with us to HQ!" The same agent said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"We can't tell you that jet."

"And if I refuse?" She didn't want to go with them, so she had to ask.

"I'm afraid you don't have that option." He had strict orders that he can't hurt her, but he could use force that's necessary to bring her to HQ.

Buffy thought about running away, but that idea was crazy. They would only send more agents. "Okay. I'll go, but what about my mother and school?"

"Well take care of that. Shall we go Miss Summers?"

"Can I say goodbye to my friends and mom?" She asked hoping that she could tell Giles about this.

"Of course. We'll be waiting for you at your house around 4 o'clock. Pack necessary things you'll need with you."

"How long I'm going to be there?"

"As long as it will be needed."

Buffy walked out of the office and started to walk to the library.

 **Meanwhile in the library**

Giles was currently saying something to a student who was walking out of the library. As always Giles was angry at real students who used the library, because he couldn't read and research about monsters and supernatural things.

"Giles! Giles!" Xander run into the library with the rest of Scooby gang.

"Why are you screaming my name like there's no tomorrow?" Giles asked annoyed.

"Buffy got called in the principal's office!" Xander said it so fast that he had to think for a moment about what he said.

"What did she do? And why are you acting like it's the end of the world?" Giles toke some books that were on his desk and looked at them.

"Because some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to talk to her." Willow said worried. As she said that Giles dropped onto the ground in shock.

"Dear God! Put these books onto the weapon chest." Giles was worried that the agent would come here and find these weapons. He gave them some books and helped them hide the chest.

"Giles, do you think that they know about vampires and Buffy being the slayer?" Oz spoke in his usual, calm voice.

"Let s hope not! If they know, were screwed!" Xander said that imagining what those agents could do to them. How they could torture them if they refused to talk.

"They don't know! At least not these 3 agents. I heard them talking about Avengers needing me." Buffy said walking in.

"Buffy are you alright? They didn't torture you or anything like that? Wait you mean THE Avengers? The ones who saved NY from alien invasion?" Xander at the beginning started speaking worriedly, but then he started fangirling out.

"Probably. I'm going to their HQ. I've got till 4 o'clock to pack my things and say goodbye to my mom. If I can, I will keep you informed about everything. I better go pack my things" With that Buffy left the library, while Xander still were excited about Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy was home packing her things. Her mom wanted to go with her but Buffy said that it was too dangerous. After a lot of convincing, Joyce was fine with Buffy going alone. Everybody was at Buffy's house saying goodbye. Buffy said that she would try to call them every day to let them know what's happening.

As they talked a car pulled up next to the house. The same three agents came out of the car and came to the house. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

Giles was the one to who opened the door. Before him stood agents dressed in black suits and black sunglasses. Their hair was smoothly put back with lots of hair gel.

One of the agents asked: "Is Buffy Summers ready to go?"

Giles was irritated because they tried to act cool and powerful. Giles thought that if he summoned some kind of demon then they wouldn't act so cool, but would scream like girls. He was actually planning on doing that if they hurt Buffy. Giles deeply cared about Buffy and the others. They were like a family to him. Of course they could get annoying (mostly Xander) but he still cared after all they have been through.

"Wait a minute." Giles said slamming the door shut, "They are here!"

Buffy gave everyone a bone crushing hug, picked up her bags and said goodbye. The agents were waiting outside discussing how rude the guy before was. They stopped when they heard someone open the door. Buffy came out and one of the agents took her bags. Buffy thought that it was nice of him to do that but changed her mind when he scanned her bags with some kind of small machine. Buffy looked confused until another agent spoke: "He's checking for any dangerous objects."

"Everything's clear!" He took the bags and put them in the trunk. Then he opened the back seat door and gestured for Buffy to get in.

Buffy got in the car and sat besides the window. The cars windows were tinted black so it was hard to see outside. One agent sat in the back with her but the other two sat in the front. The driver pulled away from the house and speed away.

There was an awkward silence in the car so Buffy tried to start a conversation: "You know my name but I don't know your names. Mind telling me them?"

She was met with silence. None of them said anything. So Buffy tried again: "Would you just tell me something about why you need me?" And again nothing. So Buffy tried to ask: "Could you at least turn on the radio?"

Finally the driver turned on the radio. "Thank you!" Buffy said with annoyance in her voice. "This is going to be a long ride." Buffy thought to herself. The ride was long and boring so Buffy started humming to the songs that where playing on the radio. When she saw all agents looking at her she stopped: "What am I supposed to do? It's a long ride and I'm bored. And the fact that you aren't talking isn't helping much."

The ride was really long and boring. It was awkward because of the silence and gazes that she was receiving. All the way Buffy just listened to the radio and tried to look outside of the window. Buffy could see that the area they were approaching had many tall and large buildings.

They stopped at a large building. It looked as if it was well secured but it was predictable for a "secret" facility. One of the agents took out handcuffs and said: "I need to put these on you because of the facilities rules."

"I don't understand what I could possibly do. I'm just an ordinary girl." Buffy lied and let them put the handcuffs on. She knew that if she refused they would put them on by force.

As they exited the car Buffy could finally see clearly the place that she was at. Two of the agents took her bags. When they entered the building Buffy was taken by surprise when she could see S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on practically everything. There were many people and she could see that they were armed and probably knew how to fight.

Buffy was taken to an elevator. When the door opened she was met by a really muscular guy. His short blonde hair was lightly dripping with sweat. You could clearly see the stains on his shirt that were probably caused by a good workout. In his hand were a bottle of water that was half empty and a towel. He smiled a little when he saw someone entering the elevator. Buffy could say that his appearance was hot. Then it hit her that it was Captain America. From all the Xanders fangirling and news on TV she could say that she was sure about it.

Then the door of the elevator opened and Captain America went out. The door closed and Buffy could only feel awkward. The silence was killing her so she decided to speak: "So when do I get out of these handcuffs?"

"When it will be necessary." And again there was an awkward silence. Then the agent lightly pushed Buffy, when the elevator came to a stop, for a sign for her to exit. Then the two agents went in front of her and the third stayed at her side. They came to a stop in front a big door. They opened it and gestured for her to go in. "Sit and wait!" Was the only thing they said before leaving.

The room wasn't large but she couldn't say that it was small either. There was a table in the middle of the room and two chairs. On one side of the room there was a large mirror. Buffy sat on one of the chairs and looked at the mirror. She knew that she was being watched. This was always in the movies. So she decided that faster they started the sooner she got to go home: "Maybe we could start now so I can go home?

On the other side of the mirror were all the avengers, Fury and Coulson _(in my story The Avengers know that he's alive)._ They were carefully observing her. "So this is Buffy Summers. Do you think she's the Slayer?" Asked Romanoff.

"If she was the Slayer wouldn't she need muscles for the slaying thing or something like that?" Asked Barton not believing that a girl like her could harm anyone.

"We can't be sure. If she's not the Slayer maybe she knows something." Fury said and kept observing her for a while more. Then he finally ordered: "Coulson will go in and interrogate her and I'll go with him. You keep watching her reaction or any sign that shows if she is hiding something."


End file.
